


They were Roommates

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Beards (Facial Hair), Drabble, F/M, M/M, MIT Era, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Tony has a problem. What kind of problem, you ask? Well, his new roommate was hot. And not only is he hot, he also has a beard.Cue, a few too many nights without sleep and some revelations.or:Tony has no brain to mouth filter and a beard kink.
Relationships: Background, Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	They were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, im back. A day late and only with a tiny fic but what can you do?   
> You can skip this part entirely if you don't want to see me ranting about my life, but if you stay, you've been warned. 
> 
> I dunno who's godforsaken idea it was that I took as many courses as I did. I have literally the highest amount of courses possible in my year and im dying. Everyone else has tons of free periods and I literally don't have any. Soooo, that means a whole lot of work. Also somehow the level our French has to be increased over the break by about a thousand percent so that's fun. However what this means is that I come back super late and then im done like literally so done. I can't do anything but like sit down and read or watch something. Which is why it was so hard for me to find time this week to write. So I dunno how im going to manage that in the future but its gonna be a ride.   
> I watched Hamilton yesterday, and im very open to talking about it in the comments, it was honestly just amazing and im so in love rn. 
> 
> Im done ranting now, so please enjoy this cute little ficlet.

The moment Tony saw Steve again after the summer break, he knew he had a problem. You see, after the total betrayal of his Rhodey bear, who had decided to live with his current long time girlfriend Carol, Tony had to go hunting for a new flatmate. 

Well, over a few different complicated ways, he got to know Steve, who was the friend of a friend. They messaged each other for a while and after determining that neither of them were in fact, axe murderers they decided to share an apartment this year.   
Tony had seen pictures of Steve but never actually met him and while he had noticed how utterly beautiful Steve was in the pictures he had not had a beard. 

Tony might have a slight kink, ok? Don’t judge him. He just liked to have a bit of beard burn on his thighs after a good u know-round of fonduing. 

Well, Steve hadn’t sported a beard on the photos but now he did.   
The second Tony got to actually see him he knew it was a lost cause. He just fell head over heels in love with Steve. No, not crush level, the real deal. 

He wrote a couple (dozen) messages to Rhodey, panicking just a little, but then he decided to just go with the flow. It would work out somehow, and if it didn’t? 

Well, there was ice cream in the fridge and romantic movies in his room. 

All was fine until that one night. Tony hadn’t slept in the last 74 hours and he honestly was just alive because of caffein and spite. On another trip to the coffee machine to consume more of the much needed caffein he quite literally walked into Steve. Steve was thankfully build like a brick house so nothing happened but he did look quite startled.   
“Tony? Why are you still up at this time of the morning?“ 

Tony still doesn’t know what had been going on in his head when he blurted out his response; “You should shave, because otherwise we’ll have to fuck because I can keep myself away from you much longer.“ They both stood there in silence fo a moment before Tony’s brain finally registered what it had said and then Tony just ran, before Steve could say anything. He crashed at Rhodeys place for the night.   
The coach was not comfortable at all and Tony woke up with back pains that murdered him more than the embarrassment from the stuff he’d said last night. 

So when he came back to their shared apartment he fully expected to have to go search for a new roommate and was pleasantly surprised when instead Steve was waiting in the kitchen, beard still firmly on his face. Tony was frozen in place for a second before slowly, so very slowly asking, 

“So does this mean…?“ 

Steve smiled a bit shyly, a blush on his cheeks, 

“yeah“

Tonys shoulders sacked, tension leaving his body as he approached Steve.   
“Oh thank god!“ 

He exclaimed, and then just started kissing Steve. He had to go up on his tippy toes to reach him. Steve responded just as excited as Tony, but after a few seconds took a step back. 

As Tony tried to catch his breath again, Steve asked: “Just so we are clear, this is more than just a one time thing, right?“   
Tony nodded,“You bet.“ 

With that he grabbed the hem of Steves shirt and pulled him down, catching his rosy lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Any questions, opinions or prompts? then pls leave a comment down below, even if I don't answer I read them all and I can really need the positivity rn. Also I promise a prompt will be written within two weeks.   
> See you (hopefully) tomorrow or Friday,   
> bye,   
> Vio


End file.
